


第49次通话

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	第49次通话

1、

汉克在犹豫再三之后，最终拨打了那个广告小卡片上的电话。

卡片是扔在他家门口邮箱里的，跟所有的电子小卡片一样发出幽蓝色冷光，上面并没展示什么露骨的画面，只是写着“倾听您的诉说”“陪您度过失眠的夜晚”之类隐晦而暧昧的话语。

“您好，这里是午夜陪伴热线。”

就在他正在迟疑着要不要挂断的时候，电话接通了，幸好，传来的是一个温润的男声，不是什么甜美娇媚的女人，这让他松了一口气。

“能…能陪我说说话吗？不不、我不是需要那种服务，我是说，随便聊点什么吧…”

“当然，没问题，很高兴能陪您聊天。”

那声音轻快温和的语调让汉克放松了不少，他真的不是想寻找什么特殊服务，他只是想找人说说话，因为他失眠，严重失眠，心理医生建议他可以适当找朋友聊聊天，但他并没什么朋友，杰弗瑞？不，他不想聊凶杀案。

“我该…怎么称呼你？”

“您可以叫我康纳，我的工号是051。”

“你好，康纳。我叫汉克，汉克.安德森。”

“您好，汉克。”

2、

被Sumo的舌头舔醒的时候汉克才意识到他睡着了。

他在跟那个叫康纳的接线员聊天的时候睡着了，而且是一觉睡到天亮。

他努力回想了一下，其实他们昨晚并没聊什么，只是一些寻常的事，甚至出于职业习惯，更多时候都是他在很不礼貌地发问——

“你多大？”

“你为什么会做这个工作？”

……

而电话另一边那个男声总是耐心温和地回答他。

原来谈话治疗真的有效。

很久没能好好睡上一夜的汉克揉了揉大狗的脑袋，满足地闭上眼。

下次失眠的时候再试试打这个电话吧，他想，希望还能遇见那位接线员……051，康纳。

3、

“你好，康纳。”

“晚上好，汉克，最近还好吗？”

“是的，还不错…我是说，我最近睡得挺好的。”

“那真是太好了，还会听见厨房有异响吗？”

“噢，你是说那个玻璃被打碎的声音？不、没有了，我想以前可能只是风的声音。”

“我想也是的，对了，上次推荐给你的那家墨西哥餐厅怎么样？”

“棒极了！”

“……”

……

这是他们第17次通话，不知道从什么时候开始，给那个声讯台打电话找051号接线员已经成了汉克的一个习惯，哪怕他的失眠症已经好转了很多，但他还是希望能听见康纳的声音，随意地聊聊最近的生活，偶尔也会说起杰弗瑞的血压或者过去了很久的那场仿生人革命。

那个熟悉的声调让他感觉无论在怎样的深夜，这世界上似乎也还有一个人在等待着他。

4、

“你好，康纳。”

“你好，汉克，今天的约会还好吗？”

“约会？啊…还好…不、其实…可能不是太好。”

汉克苦笑，这是他们第39次通话，在第32次的时候他告诉了康纳那位新来的鉴定科同事似乎对他有点意思，然后昨天他终于试着约了那位女士出去。

也许这算是一种开始新生活的方式吧，他想。

但过程并不太顺利。

并不是那位开朗幽默的女士的问题，也不是他穿的那身西装让他喘不过气的问题——说起来那还是康纳给他的建议——只是他突然觉得他其实并不爱那位女士，他只是很喜欢她的眼睛。

“怎么了？汉克？需要我的帮助吗？”

“不、不，我想不需要。就这样也挺好的。哦对了，康纳…你的眼睛是什么颜色的？”

“…棕色。”

5、

“那就这么说定了。晚安，康纳。”

“晚安汉克，祝你有个好梦。”

这是他们第48次通话。

坐在会议桌前的仿生人额角灯圈闪动了几下，缓缓地睁开眼，对同样围坐在桌前的其他仿生人露出一个歉意的微笑：“抱歉，耽搁大家时间了。”

“没关系，康纳，不用道歉。安德森副队长还好吗？”马库斯关切地点了点头。

“是的，他好多了，失眠和神经性头疼发作频率减少了很多，饮食习惯也做了调整。”

“刚刚他似乎约了你周末见面？”

“啊，是的。”RK800脸上浮现出一丝罕见的紧张。

“但他仍未记起你来吗？”

“对，他忘了很多事，你们知道的，那颗子弹的后遗症…医生说不会那么快恢复。”

“慢慢来吧。”坐在左手边的赛门拍了拍康纳的手。

5、

“早上好，汉克！”

“噢！你好，你是…你是康纳？”

“是的，是我。”

“天呐，你长跟我想象的一样…呃、我是说，你的样子看起来跟你的声音一样完美。”

“谢谢夸奖，汉克，不过也曾经有人说过我的脸和声音很滑稽。”

“是哪个混蛋说的？他一定是个傻瓜。”

“不是的。”

**他是世界上最温柔的人。**


End file.
